The girl who could not speak
by I-did-not-do-it-sort-of
Summary: During the ancient times of the silver millennium, in perspective of prince Endymion, there had been myths of people living on the moon but the prince will soon discover it is truth. While there, Endymion learns more of the truth about the moon people and it's past and falls in love with it's princess, but little do they know that soon a war will break out between their kingdoms...


Dear Friend,

I have been doing nothing but starring at your world for long hours for at least a little over a month now. Your blue waters and green land, it's mysterious and breath taking. We don't have much of that here, we have so little. We float around your planet, but in some ways you float around ours as well. Perhaps you've seen us? We live on that big white rock you call the moon. I've heard about your beaches and mountains and that your waters are so blue that it shines blindingly in the sun. There's a myth, or at least my mom says it is, that these creatures called earthlings walk the deep green on that planet. Could it be true? Do you really exist?

I have been locked in what feels like complete isolation. I've never been able to leave my home, just the outside but even that is blocked by a gate. I don't understand why she keeps me locked up like this. I enjoyed exploring ever since I was younger. I traveled a good bit around, outside the gates before my father died. But after his death my mother changed in some ways. I have to stay my home every day and it's so boring especially my classes. Since I cannot leave my home, you guessed it, I am home tutored. I feel trapped only without being told so.

I want to adventure more. What is your planet like? Must be beautiful I guess. I would love to explore it. If it looks just as good as it does from a distance, then it must be wonderful to walk around and feel the bare grass.

What do you think of your planet? Do you 'earthlings' even exist? If you are out there, if you are anywhere out there, please, write back to me so that I know that you exist. Write back to me, so that I know there is hope I won't be stuck here forever.

Sincerely yours,

Serenity

I found that letter four years ago. I was unsure if it was real or just a prank, but it brought me back to the curiosity if someone really did live on the moon. I mean, ever since I was young my old man has told me that no one is living on the moon, so naturally I'd believe him right? After all I was ten when he told me that, ten and naive. I was let down only a bit. When you're ten and you hear that there are living species on another planet of course you are going to be excited about that. You're going to wonder what they look like, if they too breathe oxygen, if their pets are different from yours. So naturally it was a small disappointment.

So at the age of fifteen I was someone my father would be proud of. I was serious and realistic with a good understanding and knowledge about the universe. This letter changed that.

I began to wonder and my curiosity grew. I became so interested in the moon that I did research, observations, and studies. Eventually my father found out and told me to stop. I never did find where that letter came from or if it was actually from the moon. I still wonder today if there could be life on the moon. I guess I will never know...

"I don't know if this is a good idea Pius." Alexander said nervously.

"Shh! Of course it is. This time I shall have my revenge." Pius affirmed.

"Of course, and your plans of revenge are to throw tomatoes at dear Aelia's home?" I asked.

"Yes, of course! I brought eggs as well. Now where did you put that bag?" Pius asked me.

"I have your bag here you buffoon."

"I shall forgive that for now, hand me the bag."

I handed him the bag and the buffoon began to throwing tomatoes and eggs at the light grey walls.

"Join me men." He said with a chuckle, drunk as ever. Alexander, being the obedient idiot as he was, joined Pius. I figured I had nothing left to loose so I joined them till a figure came out from the shadows yelling STOP. We grabbed everything we could think of at that moment and ran as fast as we could through the woods.

When we all made it safe to my home we were laughing so hard. I bid them good night and snuck through the back door hoping to god no one would notice my late return. I made it to my bedroom safely without anyone awake or noticing me. Then I noticed a note on my bed.

I know you went out with your friends but I told your father you were out with Ida. Make it seem like you get along with her so I do not get in trouble and no more sneaking out with your friends.

Love, mom

I felt bad after reading that. It's just…I'm always having to do so much around here that it feels like I can never have fun. Being the prince of the Earth Kingdom has more sacrifices than perks.

The next day at breakfast things were abnormally quiet. Well, usually things are awkwardly quiet here ever since father fought in the White war, but never this bad. Father usually would bring up small talk but was completely silent for once. Not that he really did talk much anyway.

What was I talking about? Oh yes The White War. You see when I was around the age of nine there were these supposed people from another land come to overrule us, or so I've been told. There had long been a grudge against us and these people from an unknown country. They called themselves moonmen. My father led his troops and armies to drive out the moonmen and after several attempts and long months in winter, they finally left. Or maybe most died? I'm not sure. It shouldn't matter, their death, if there were here to cause violence.

My father use to tell me how I could never trust moonmen, that they are evil and only meant to tempt me if they were kind. They were absolutely no good and I was completely disgusted when I heard of them. But they are gone now, most dead according to father, serves the right to try to steal our land from us. I hope they all die from the plague.

"Come with me Endymion, I wish to show you something." Father said after he finished breakfast. I was worried that he knew about my sneaking out last night with Alexander and Pius. As I followed I noticed that we just kept climbing more stairs till I could see it. I realized he was taking me to the tower, a place that has been restricted to me ever since I was young. I wasn't sure if this was a good or a bad thing.

I watched as his cape dragged with him up the stairs. The walls turned from a gold, caramel color, to a more platinum color. Light faded and he then stepped into a small box-shaped corner where light only shined.

"Come." He said to me his eyes serious and his mouth just barely smiling like the mono Lisa. A chill shivered down my spine as I looked at him. Suddenly the box began moving up and I saw that it didn't have many walls. As we got higher, I saw servants pulling a rope that made us rise. The tower was very big; it looked like the inside of a giant clock.

We made it to the top where there was nothing but wooden flooring, boxes, and a balcony that had the perfect view of the sun. The closer we got to the balcony the more of our kingdom I could see.

"Son…look around, see people smiling, hear children giggling, watch horses trot around town. This is our world, we rule all and none is above us. Once there were those who wished to take all of this away but we would never let anyone take this from us. It is our must that we protect this world of ours. Though I am getting old and will not be around forever…"

"Father-"

"I understand you have been spending quite some time with Madam Ida." He smiled at me warmly then. "I am proud of you. She is fine choice, yes?"

"Oh…yes. Miss Ida, of course."

"And you know, I'm not going to be around forever…I want to see my grandchildren before I die."

"Father I do not think-"

"It's alright my boy. I understand how it is, being young and all. And I want you to experience more fun…just as long as you stay loyal to being the air to the throne."

"I will father." I promised him.

"Good, now I about your time with Madam Ida soon when you get back from your picnic in Pinesnip Woods." He said as he handed me a full basket. I knew then where and what he wanted me to do. I took the basket and left; I could hear him chuckling on my way out.

I had an already arranged carriage ride waiting out front for me with Miss Ida in it. I went in with the picnic basket at my side.

"Hello your highness." She said with a gleaming smile. Her dress was a very light and loud blue and she wore a hat that was bigger than her head.

"Madam Ida." I greeted here. "Shall we?"

We rode off and made it to a nice spot with a view of the lake. We had help setting everything up and Miss Ida asked that we be left alone. I didn't want to argue with a lady.

"So…how have you been? It's been a while since I saw you last." I began a conversation.

"Oh wonderful, and you?"

"Well not much has changed really." I said with a smile.

"Perfect!" She said smiling. It became awkwardly silent again so I spoke up.

"So, have you-"

"What are two love birds doing on my hunting ground?" I heard Pius' voice say. I turned around and it was him.

"What are you doing here?" Miss Ida asked.

"Just your average day hunter hunting your average food." He replied.

"But this average hunter has failed to realize that hunting the animals has recently been restricted in Pinesnip Woods." I said to him laughing.

"What? By who? How come? Oh no, now what shall I do with all these wasted bullets?" He asked. "Oh, I know, I'll hunt the fish."

"Wouldn't that be considered fishing?" Miss Ida asked confused.

"It would and you should go home and put that gun away." I insisted.

"Don't worry, I will just be hunting by the water while and you two may continue your picnic."

"You know you cannot swim Pius."

"I know that. Hence why I said by…"

"Do what you like, it's no concern of mine as it is."

"Thank you very much."

He went by the small hill overtop of the water looking around. I continued my conversation with Miss Ida as I poured us glasses of Champaign.

"How's your father's health?" She asked.

"Good, and how is yours?"

"Much better, he is getting out more often now and taking long strolls."

"That's good."

"And you know what he told me he heard recently?" She asked leaning in and whispering.

"No, what?" I asked leaning in.

"He said that-"

"Ah!" I heard Pius yell and seen he fell into the lake. It seemed shallow so I waited for his head to pop up but after a while of seeing nothing but bubbles I took action.

"Pius!" I yelled and dived in after him. It was very blurry and dark but I saw him struggling so I reached for his hand. As soon as I grabbed hold of it I lost it again. I could feel my lungs tightening and losing breath so I swam quickly to the top for some air. As soon as I took a deep breath I felt something pull me down into the lake deeper. I tried fighting the tide but it took hold of me and dragged me to the bottom.

Suddenly, I seen flashes, colors, stars, shapes. And then I felt myself falling from midair and landing hard onto the ground. I was wet from the lake so my clothes felt heavy. I looked over and seen Pius hiding in a bush.

"Pius!" I said. He shushed me and dragged me into the bush with him where he held my mouth shut with his hand. I head footsteps and horse trots pass and until they vanished Pius let go of me.

"Why did you do that? What is going on?" I asked.

"I fear we have strayed way too far from home." He said in an abnormally serious tone.

"What are you talking about-" I then looked around and suddenly noticed that the tree's bark sparkled. The leaves were a deeper green than usual. "Where are we?" I asked him.

"I believe it was a warp-hole…maybe a vortex that got us here…"

"Where are we?" I raised my voice at him.

"We're on the Moon Kingdom, Endymion."

"What? The Moon Kingdom is just a myth, it does not actually exist."

"See for yourself." Pius said pointing at the sky. I turned around to see where he was pointing and before my eyes was a perfect view of earth.

"My god, it really does exist."


End file.
